El Secreto de Ranma
by Hukarovi Yanoki
Summary: Nabiki y Akane encuentran el escondite secreto de Ranma y con ello descubren mucho mas de lo que querían saber.


-------------------------------------  
Ranma ½: Historias de Ranma y Ranko  
Historia Uno: "_El Secreto de Ranma_"  
Por Lady Tesser y Jack Staik  
Traducido por Hukarovi Yanoki  
------------------------------------- 

* * * * * * * * * *

Akane gruñó. Ella sabia que Ranma la engañaba, ella lo había sabido hace mucho tiempo. Ella había tratado de seguirlo, pero él siempre la había eludido. 

Ahora, gracias al dispositivo rastreando que le había comprado a Nabiki, ella había sabido del lugar a donde él iba un par de veces por semana. Su escondite secreto. 

Akane no sabia que el gimnasio de la escuela tenía un desván en el techo, con aproximadamente seis pies entre el techo interior y el tejado. Ahora ella y Nabiki están allí, atravesando la puerta oculta, el lugar estaba amueblado como un apartamento pequeño. Había un sillón, un futon, una mesa e incluso una mini estufa y un refrigerador pequeño. Algunos biombos hacían de muros separando el lugar del resto del área, con un par de espejos para hacer pensar en el espacio. 

"Hmmm, parece que Ranma ha está ocupado aquí." Nabiki comentó. 

"Yo apuesto a que él ha estado **ocupado**, ¡Ese pervertido!" Akane acusó. "¡Todo este tiempo, él ha estado trayendo a las demás aquí! ¡Apuesto a que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi saben de este lugar!" 

"No lo creo. He tenido a mis asistentes siguiéndolas, cuando él viene aquí, todas ellas están en otro lugar. Si él está trayendo a una chica aquí, no es ninguna de ellas." 

"¡Así que, él esta trayendo a alguna **otra** chica aquí! ¡Solo espera a que ponga mis manos en ese cretino! ¡Él **rogara** por que lo golpee con mi mazo, sólo para un descanso del dolor!" 

Nabiki se alejo del aura batalla de su hermana menor, la cual estaba poniéndose incómodamente caliente. "A menos que incendies el lugar primero." 

"¿Que? Oops, lo siento." Akane respiró profundamente, mientras permitió a su aura desaparecer. "Yo solo estoy enfadada con ese-" 

"Lo sé, Akane. Ahora, vamos a encontrar un lugar para escondernos. Ranma estará pronto aquí, y podremos sorprenderlo in fraganti!" Nabiki preparó su cámara; unas pocas y muy espontáneas fotos de Ranma con su amor secreto (asumiendo que haya uno) darían un buen donativo para el fondo universitario de los Tendo. 

Desgraciadamente el lugar donde las dos chicas se habían escondido estaba detrás de una pared de la fachada, que les impidió conseguir una buena vista, pero ellas podrían oír claramente. 

"¡Ah! ¡Solo al fin!" 

(¡Ranma! ¡Él estaba aquí!) Nabiki puso su cámara despacio encima de la pared. intentando no alertar los sobre naturalmente agudos sentidos de Ranma. 

"¿Intentando estar solo de nuevo, Saotome?" Preguntado un voluptuosa y juguetona voz. 

(_¿Quién rayos esta **all**? La voz me suena familiar, pero no ubico de quien podría ser._) 

(Akane estaba pálida como una hoja. En su interior, ella siempre supo que Ranma era una víctima de las circunstancias, que él no había estado corriendo alrededor con alguna otra de sus prometidas. Y ella subconscientemente esperaba que esta fuera otra de esas incriminatorias coincidencias.) 

(Pero había una chica aquí.) 

"¡Vamos Ko-chan, tu sabes que yo no haría eso!" 

(_¿**Ko-chan**?_ Nabiki pensó. _No, no es Kodachi, el acento es diferente, por no mencionar que la voz también, un poco mas baja. Y Kodachi esta ahora mismo en su casa. No, esto no es bueno..._) 

"Lo sé, lo sé. **Estas reservándote para el matrimonio**. ¡Lo juro, Ranma, tu eres el único chico de dieciséis años en el mundo que trae a una deseosa chica a un ático secreto y **no** intentas nada con ella!" 

(Akane reacciono ante eso. **¿Reservándose para el matrimonio?** ¿Él no ha estado haciendo **nada** con ella? ¿Aunque ella si **quiere**?) 

"Por supuesto que no. Soy un hombre, no un muchacho, y los **hombres** no se comportan así. 

(Akane pensó sobre eso. La declaración de Ranma significaba que él... no era un pervertido. Y el hecho de que esta **Ko-chan** estaba aquí con él y él no estaba intentando nada con ella... lo probaba.) 

"Oh bien, una chica puede soñar. Si nosotros no tuviéramos estos obstáculos en nuestro camino..." 

"Lo s", Ranma suspiró. "Tu sabes, Ko-chan, a veces solo quisiera empezar a gritar. ¡Me siento tan desesperado! ¿Por qué no pueden todos solo dejarnos en paz?" 

Ko-chan dio un suspiro. "Desearía saberlo. Pero ellos no lo harán. Pobre de mi querido Ranma, ¿Por qué ellos abusan de ti así?" 

"No lo sé. Todos ellos quieren usarme, todos sólo me necesitan para resolver sus problemas. Hay sólo dos personas que no quieren usarme. Tú y Akane." 

(El corazón de Akane saltó ligeramente. Quizás-) 

"Tu no quiere usarme porque me ama, y Akane no lo hace porque me odia." 

(El corazón de Akane dejó de palpitar. _¿Ranma piensa que yo lo **odio**?_) 

"Vamos querido Ranma, yo no pienso-" 

"Sí, sí, tú no piensas que Akane realmente me odie." Ranma se rió entre dientes de un modo seco, con una macabra expresión. "Ella me golpea, me maldice y me insulta, me envenena, y tú dices que ella no me odia." 

La voz de Ko-chan casi sugirió una broma. "Realmente, yo pienso que ella está enamorada de ti." 

La risa de Ranma hizo eco a través del ático. Un ligero "Vamos, estoy hablando en serio." podía ser oido de Ko-chan, casi ahogando la carcajada de Ranma. 

(Nabiki casi se rió entre dientes, hasta que ella vio la cara de Akane, con esa expresión en blanco, como si su cerebro se hubiera detenido. ¿Podría ser que su temperamental pequeña hermana nunca lo había deducido? ¿Que ella honestamente creyó en sus protestas?) 

Cuando la reacción de Ranma se había apagado en una risita, Ko-chan aclaró su garganta. "¿Terminaste?" 

"Je je je... casi, sólo un minuto... je je je..." 

"Solo mira-" 

"Ella me apalea diariamente por ninguna razón", Ranma declaró. "¡Ella me llama pervertido, aunque es **ella** la única obsesionada con el sexo. Ella me acusa de engañarla, aunque ella siempre duerme con Ryoga cuando él esta en la ciudad. Ella me dice en mi cara que me odia y me quiere muerto. Y me fuerza a comer la comida toxica que prepara!" 

(Nabiki oyó que Akane sollozaba ligeramente. Oír a Ranma hablar así sobre ella la estaba asiendo reaccionar. Bien, la pequeña princesa necesita que la bajen de su pedestal de vez en cuando.) 

(Akane estaba en shock. ¿Ranma pensó que **ella** era una pervertida? ¿Que ella dormía con Ryoga? Ese comentario sobre su comida simplemente podía resbalar, así que el shock era por el resto de lo que dijo.) 

"Ella es temerosa e insegura, también", Ko-chan dijo. "Ella tiene miedo de su propia sexualidad, y contigo alrededor, así ella se desquita contigo. Ella Se encela porque tiene miedo de ser abandonada. Y para ser honestos, yo no pienso que ella sepa que Ryoga es P-Chan, y quizás realmente ella es una mala cocinera." 

(_¿¿Que?? ¿¡¿RYOGA?!?_) 

"¡Nadie podría ser tan mala cocinera! ¡Debe hacerlo a propósito! ¡Y lo de P-Chan es tan obvio maldición!" 

Ko-chan resopló. 

"¿Por qué estás defendiéndola?" Ranma preguntó. 

"Porque ella no me parece tan mala, y yo entiendo lo que es amar a alguien a quien no le agradas" Ella dijo tristemente. 

Ranma estaba en silencio. "Oh." 

"Lo siento, querido Ranma, no debí de haber mencionado-" 

"¿Que yo intenté matarte?" 

(Las hermanas Tendo estaban sorprendido ante esa declaración. ¿Ranma intento matar a una chica? Ellas probablemente creerían primero que Cologne gano en un concurso de belleza.) 

"Yo te perdoné hace mucho tiempo, mi amor." 

"Lo sé. Pero yo realmente no me he perdonado." 

"Querido Ranma, por favor-" 

"Yo te odié tanto, y cuando finalmente hablé contigo. Yo estaba tan avergonzado de mí..." 

Durante varios minutos, los únicos sonidos eran los sollozos de Ranma y las gentiles palabras de aliento de Ko-chan. 

(¿Ranma llorando? Nabiki estaba en shock de que Ranma hiciera a un lado su orgullo ante alguien. ¿Él realmente amaba a esta chica?) 

(Akane escuchó al dolor de Ranma. Ella nunca había visto esta parte de Ranma antes. _Pero él piensa que lo odio. ¿Por qué él me mostraría sus sentimientos a mí?_) 

"¿Por qué te tortura así, querido Ranma? Tu tenías toda la razón de odiarme." 

"Y yo te compensare, Ko-chan. Lo prometo." 

"Tu ya lo hiciste. Tú fuiste mi primer verdadero amigo. Y salvaste mi vida más de una vez. ¿Recuerdas cuándo Kuno tenía esa espada? Yo podría haber muerto, pero tu lograste detenerlo." 

(_¿Kuno? ¿Intento matar a una chica? ¿Cuándo paso **eso**?_ Nabiki tenía a Kuno bajo vigilancia casi constante. ¿Cómo él y Ranma consiguen perder a sus ayudantes lo suficiente para pelear? Alguien en su organización tenia mucho que responder.) 

"Eso no fue nada..." 

"Deja de ser tan modesto. Tu sabes, cariño, tiene que hacer algo sobre tu autoestima." 

"¿Qué hay de malo con mi autoestima?" Ranma dijo defensivamente. 

"Nada, Ranma cariño. De hecho, tu tienes el más grande complejo de inferioridad en todo Tokyo." 

"Sí, eso es correcto- ¡¡Hey!!" 

Ko-chan se rió entre dientes. Pronto, Ranma se le unió. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Los dos hablaron durante casi tres horas, charlando sobre la escuela, las prometidas, técnicas de artes marciales, helado y deportes. Ellos había tenido una discusión sobre las virtudes y defectos de la última película de Jackie Chan, y sobre una novela de fantasía (Parece que a Ko-chan le gusto Piers Anthony en su traducción al japonés, mientras que Ranma prefirió la original en inglés; ninguna de las chicas Tendo sabia que Ramna supiera ese idioma, él ciertamente no lo usaba en su tareas de la escuela.) Nabiki aun manejado tomar unas pocas fotos de la **feliz pareja** (Al menos, ella esperaba eso; ser incapaz de ver tu objetivo hace difícil fotografiarlo). 

Akane era miserable. Ranma nunca habló así con ella. ¿Cómo podría ser este el pervertido idiota que ella golpeaba tan a menudo? Dulce, atento, afectuoso... ¿Ella lo había asustado tanto que él no podría abrirse así con ella? ¿Ella estaba equivocada sobre él? 

Una alarma de reloj sonó. "Rayos, tengo que irme, Ko-chan. Tengo que regresar a casa." 

"¡Maldición! Yo no quiero que te vayas!" Ko-chan exclamo. "¡Nunca tenemos suficiente tiempo!" 

"Nos veremos en otra ocasión, linda. Un día, toda esta locura terminara. Y encontraremos una manera de estar juntos al fin." 

"Te amo, ichunnohito... [Quién mora en el centro de mi corazón]." 

"Te amo, Ko-chan. Siempre." 

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Nabiki se armo de valor y dio un vistazo. Y consiguió una buena mirada de Ko-chan. 

Akane oyó a Nabiki susurra; era una oración que su madre les había enseñado. ¿Qué podría agitar a Nabiki así? 

Akane cuidadosamente dio un vistazo por encima de la pared... 

* * * * * * * * * *

Esa noche, Akane estaba callada, mientras incluso ignorando las preguntas de Ranma. Soun estaba alarmado, pero entonces Genma dio un comentario positivo a eso; que ella finalmente estaba desarrollando la paciencia que necesitaba para vivir con Ranma. 

Los pensamientos de Akane siguieron girando en su cabeza. _¿Cómo podría competir con ella? Yo lo aleje. ¿Por qué yo no podía ser tan abierta como Ranma lo era con ella? Él piensa que lo odio. Yo soy su prometida. Ella es más que una prometida._

Los pensamientos de Nabiki también estaban ocupados. _Si pongo en venta estas fotos, Ranma y su chica serán expuestos y arruinados. Ellos huirían, y la ganancia a largo plazo seria nula. Si chantajeo a Ranma, él no tiene mucho dinero, y él podría ser capaz de lastimarme por proteger a su chica. Así que no puedo hacer absolutamente nada con estas fotos, maldición._

Y principalmente en sus pensamientos estaba lo que ellas vieron... 

Ranma estaba de pie frente al espejo, mientras miraba fijamente a Ranko en su interior, sus manos posadas en los lados opuestos de la superficie del espejo. La mirada que los dos tenían en sus caras eran de amor, dolor y anhelo. 

Ranma dejo caer su mano de la superficie del espejo y entonces se volvió y se fue. Ranko estaba de pie en el interior del espejo por un minuto después de que Ranma salió, entonces ella se perdió en el interior del espejo. 

[FIN] 


End file.
